Life In A Glass House
by O'Reilly9
Summary: When his daughter, Miley, a Hollywood Pop Sensation, starts being stalked by a crazed fan, ISA agent Robbie Ray Stewart enlists the services of his partner, Lilly Truscott to protect Miley, but the condition is that Lilly can’t get personal. Liley!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are enjoying my story One Thing! And NO, I am not giving up on that I promise. I am actually working on the next chapter, and well I have realized that it is very close to coming to an end... and I just feel like not a lot of people are posting stories lately, and I thought I would give you guys a few previews to my new stories that will be coming soon! I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Venice, Italy  
Friday, April 22  
11:47 P.M.

The room was dark and damp, with only the sound of the dripping water filling the dingy air. Her breath came out harshly and her dark eyes searched the crypt-like area widely but to no avail. Unable to focus she relied on her instincts. With the cold steel of the gun pressed against the palm of her hand, she proceeded – taking slow and careful steps, feeling her way through until she heard a splash in the distance followed by heavy footsteps retreating.

"Come on kid, he's getting away!" She heard and without hesitation she ran. Her steps, in sync with her partner's, echoed throughout the narrow underground tunnel. She loved this; the thrill and excitement. The fast pace of her work energized her in a way few things on earth could. She merely followed the sounds as she ran a blind race. Her partner having the only coveted pair of night vision goggles, she ran on faith and followed simply by sheer trust.

"Watch out kid!" she heard, but not soon enough to prevent her fall. Her right foot dropped in one of the cavernous holes and her knee twisted. She could hear the rip and tear. She gritted her teeth in agony. The sound of the lion's roar she so desperately wanted to release would have jeopardized the mission. Any sign of weakness or pain was frowned upon.

"Kid?"

"Go on Robbie!" she shouted through clenched teeth. The pain was unbearable.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go! He's getting away!"

Robbie Ray watched his partner struggle to free her foot, but knew if anyone could do it, the "kid" could get through. So he ran. Years of tracking the notorious Celestino Donatello was not going to end with him coming out on top once again, not if the ISA's top agent had anything to do with it. He had never failed a mission and he wasn't about to tarnish his impeccable record now. The split second he had allowed himself to show his concern however turned to be a terrible mistake.

Looking through the green hue of the goggles, he searched once again for his target, having lost sight of him. He cursed silently to himself for losing his focus and closed his eyes when he heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him.

"Hands up Agent Stewart," the smug Italian voice said from behind. "Toss your weapon aside," he ordered with his thick accent. He chuckled arrogantly as he watched Robbie Ray give into the demand. "And to think all this time you have been hunting me down only for it to end like this. Tsk, tsk... that is so careless on your part Robbie. The famous international spy Robbie Ray Stewart has proven he is just a mere mortal."

"Save the speech Donatello!" Robbie Ray spat. "If you're going to run like the coward you are you don't need to talk my ear off," he said bluntly.

"Fair enough, but I must say I admire your perseverance. You gave me a run for my money this time around," Celestino said conceitedly. "I was a little concerned. You and your young partner Agent Truscott are quite the dynamic duo, but she's got quite a bit to learn."

"Care to say that to my face?"

Celestino haughtily grinned as he turned his head slightly to see the barrel of a gun staring him in the face. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Drop the gun Donatello," she ordered, her Brooklyn accent more than evident as she spoke.

"Now, Agent Truscott... you are not in a position to order me around," Celestino said in an eerily calm tone.

"The hell I am. Put it down." She pressed the barrel of the gun against his temple and cocked the gun.

"I don't think so," Celestino said calmly. "You see if you shoot me, in that split second I could have a reflex reaction and I may pull the trigger myself. Now how would it look if I was dead and your coveted partner was dead... all by your hand, Agent Truscott."

"Drop it," the young agent repeated.

"Listen to him Lilly," Robbie urged. He had a plan. He had been down this road before with his often impulsive young partner.

"Robbie," Lilly protested. She studied her partner; his calmness and instantly knew what he was trying to do. Hesitantly he obliged and she lowered her hand slowly by inches.

"That's right," Celestino continued. "Nice and slow," he said as he watched Lilly lower her weapon down to the ground, Celestino then kicked it some distance away. "Join your partner," he ordered Lilly.

Sh had been working purely on adrenaline and pushed aside the almost crippling pain in her leg. The last thing she wanted was to show any sign of weakness and she walked over to Robbie Ray slowly and deliberately, trying not to show the slightest indication of her injury, but Celestino's power of observation was far too keen.

"Looks like you've lost the spring in your step, Agent Truscott." Celestino snidely remarked.

"I can still shove my foot up..."

"Kid!" Robbie Ray quickly reprimanded.

Lilly was now quiet but looked at Celestino with a venomous stare.

"Let's move!" Celestino barked and shoved Lilly, propelling her forward. Her injured leg was unable to support it and as she began to tumble Robbie moved in that instant. His reflexes were quick. They were so sharp they eluded Celestino's defenses. In a flash, Robbie Ray had retained control of the situation but looked down at his partner and realized the "kid" wasn't quite so lucky.

* * *

Campo SS Giovanni e Paolo Hospital  
Saturday, April 23  
1:07 PM

With a quick knock, Robbie Ray did not hesitate to walk inside Room 409 to see Lilly sitting up in bed and her leg outstretched in a heavy cast. The sullen expression on her face said it all, and Robbie's heart went out to the young woman who in many ways was like a son to daughter.

"Chin up kid!" he said enthusiastically. He took a seat in the chair next to the bed and watched as Lilly barely acknowledged his presence. "It's not the end of the world," Robbie Ray continued. "You're young. You'll bounce back in no time."

"I wish that were true," Lilly mumbled. "It's going to take months of rehab until I'm a shadow of my former self, and even then there's no guarantee."

Robbie Ray suddenly began to look around as if he were searching for something or in this case, someone. "You know, I could have sworn this was Lilly Truscott's room, but I can't seem to find her anywhere. Any idea where that stubborn, impulsive, never give up without a fight partner of mine is? Any clue because I don't know who the hell I'm talking to now. The Lilly Alexis Truscott that I know never quits, and I'll be damned if I let her start now."

"Robbie Ray, what do you expect me to do?" Lilly asked with a sigh of frustration. "The ISA is my life."

"Then work hard at getting it back. No one's telling you to quit. But for now, take it easy. Get yourself better and maybe take a vacation. Go back to New York; visit your old stomping grounds. Or better yet, spend time with your family."

Lilly shot him a hard glare in response. "You know that is definitely out of the question."

"Come on kid. Don't make the mistake I've made and abandon your family."

"I didn't do the abandoning," Lilly muttered. "I didn't ask to be shipped to Brooklyn to be raised by my grandparents." She looked away from Robbie and stared at the wall in somewhat of a trance. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm looking out for your best interest. Don't live your life with regrets," he said solemnly.

"Robbie, I understand what you're saying but my situation is different. You know it is."

"Family is family. Eventually someone has to be the bigger person and make amends."

"You let me know how that goes for you," Lilly mumbled. "Now can we please drop this? If not, you can leave."

"Alright kid, consider it dropped," Robbie conceded. He relaxed in the chair and paused a moment before continuing. His eyes looked over the monstrous cast fitted to Lilly's leg. "How long do you need to stay here?"

"I'm not sure. Couple more days I think. I've got to work with a physical therapist to learn how to walk with crutches. Then I'll be flown to New York to check in at headquarters. They'll probably give me a nice desk job," she mumbled with a hint of sarcasm. It didn't take long for the anger to rise within her and she suddenly slammed her fist down on the hospital bed. "Damn it!" she yelled. "How could I be so careless!"

"It's my fault Lilly, I shouldn't have had you in that position. You couldn't see. I blame myself. I let you down as a partner."

"Robbie Ray don't give me that bull. I knew what I was getting into. Point is we got that sorry son of a bitch."

Robbie chuckled in response. "We sure did get that bastard." He stopped laughing and suddenly his expression grew more serious. He thought about the years he had spent tracking down Celestino Donatello, and the previous failed attempts at putting him behind bars. The notorious Mafioso had eluded capture so many times, this time Robbie was certain they were now finally victorious. "He's going to rot in federal prison. The charges are going to stick. He won't worm his way out of this situation... not this time."

"You've been chasing him a long time."

"I have," Robbie Ray said solemnly. "Longer than you've been an agent." He paused a moment, deep in thought as the last several years whipped through his mind. It was too much for him to bear. Standing up from his seat, Robbie forced a smile and patted Lilly on the arm. "You take care kid, and don't forget what I said about your family."

Confusion swept across Lilly's face as she noticed Robbie Ray's sudden somber behavior. "Robbie are you doing ok?"

"Never better partner. I'll check up on you tomorrow, ok?"

Lilly watched as Robbie turned and disappeared without another word said. It hadn't been the first time Robbie had ever reacted like that when he spoke of his long hunt to catch the infamous villain. Lilly learned not to question what impact Robbie's near decade long hunt had on his life and his now non-existent relationship with his family. Others who had been with the agency as long, or longer than Robbie had filled Lilly in on the story over the years and Robbie Ray would mention certain things from to time that allowed Lilly to piece the tale together. She never pried for one primary reason; Lilly was hardly the family woman so encouraging Robbie to make amends with his own appeared hypocritical. Although, that never stopped Robbie to encourage Lilly to not make the mistakes he had made. Lilly appreciated the advice, but was a long way from taking it. She was of the opinion that she had a different life to lead.

* * *

Hotel San Marco  
8:28 PM

Hours later, Robbie shuffled into his hotel room from sheer exhaustion. After seeing to the final arrangements for Celestino Donatello extradition to the US, Robbie decided it was time to relax and see what the mini bar had to offer. With a couple of bottles of hard liquor and a couple ice cubes in a glass, he put his feet up and relaxed, turning on the television to drown out the thoughts racing through his mind. Flipping through the channels, he was unable to settle on a program until a familiar face flashed across the screen. In surprise, he sat straight up on the bed and stared at his now estranged daughter finishing an interview, discussing her latest album release. There she was, the reason why the culmination of years of hard work and dedication to bring down such a notorious criminal was only bittersweet. Robbie Ray had sacrificed everything and now he was paying the ultimate price.

* * *

**Let me know how you feel! =]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are reading this story! It means a lot to me! =] I hope you all are still enjoying this story as much as I am! ****So I would also like to apologize for the lack of updating. I have been majorly stacked with work and college stuff. =[ I am truly sorry. I will do my best to keep this up! I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Los Angeles  
Wednesday, July 9  
5:47 PM

Her blue eyes glared angrily ahead at the man standing so close. In a flash, her open faced hand connected with his cheek, catching him by surprise. She then swiftly turned on her heels and walked away, leaving him dumbfounded.

"CUT!" boomed throughout the set.

Miley's expression quickly changed. With a look of relief she walked back to where she had been standing only moments ago and joined her co-star, Chad Michael Murray. Watching him rub his jaw gently she looked at him guiltily.

"I am so sorry Chad. I got so into the scene that I..."

Chad put his hand up to stop her and flashed a charming grin. "It's ok Miley. It's not the first time a woman has slapped me in the face. Except, most times it's intentional," he chuckled.

"Great scene you two!"

Miley and Chas turned to see the director Connor Parker, the young and up-and-coming filmmaker who was currently the buzz in town.

"Are you sure Connor?" Miley questioned, she was always the perfectionist when it came to her career and this was her first movie after all. "I could have done that better."

"Yeah, she could have hit me harder." Chad teased.

"Trust me." Connor assured, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It was perfect. Now, you're not on the schedule for another couple hours so why don't you go back to your trailer and take a well deserved break," he suggested.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Connor insisted. "Now go."

* * *

  
Miley left the set after speaking to a few people and made her way to her trailer. This was the second to last day left on the movie set. It had been a rather arduous schedule over the last two months, traveling to London at one point to film, the last three weeks had been spent back at the movie studio. They all had high hopes for this movie. Miley, for one, expected that by the time it was released next year that it would only further catapult her career which would be taking another significant boost after the release of her new Album, Spirit In The Night, scheduled to hit stores nationwide in two weeks. Her schedule for the next week was already jam-packed with interviews, public appearances, and all the usual promotion for a new album.

Reaching her trailer, Miley opened the door and immediately heard her cell phone ring. She knew who it was before she even picked it up. Peaking at the small display only confirmed her assumption.

"Hey Lucas." she answered.

"Miley, I've got some great and then even greater news for you!"

"Oh really?" she questioned her agent dubiously while pulling the door to a close. "I see your ability to exaggerate is still intact. So tell me what's up." She grabbed a bottle of water and took a seat at the small table.

"I just got off the phone with Rachel Porter, photographer extraordinaire."

"I know who she is. I've been wanting to work with her."

"Guess what, the feeling is mutual! Okay, here's the deal. She's been given complete artistic freedom for the new campaign for Cover Girl and guess who she requested... no demanded the company get."

"You're kidding. No way! Rachel Porter wants me?"

"Miley, didn't I tell you this is your year?"

"You did Lucas. This is so unbelievable!"

"She wants to meet you tomorrow, first thing before you head to the movie set, okay?"

"Ok, sure. I don't need to sleep." she mumbled.

"That's my girl. And it seems like she wants to start off in Tennessee. I think. I don't know if she's made up her mind, but that'll most likely be in a couple of days. Anyway, that's the first thing."

"Lucas Roberts, I know you can't possibly have better news than that!"

"Guess again my dear. The first reviews of the movie are out. Let me take this opportunity to read what Victor Reigns from the Times wrote:

_Upcoming movie, The Desperate Kingdom of Love, has a unique twist, it actually has a plot you care about. This is a strong effort by Chad Michael Murray, known for a slew of unforgettable parts such as his role as leading man in A Cinderella Story, The Wax House, and television series One Tree Hill. With a tremendously well-written script by respected screenwriters Drew Griffin and Danielle Till, we are instantly given a story we care about. The words are brought to life with a strong ensemble including many newcomers, but the story is anchored by veteran George Clooney and brought to life by lead Drew Roy. The twenty four year old bad boy of Hollywood, is perfectly paired with love interest played by twenty two year old singer/actress Miley Stewart, whose character Madeline Campbell is a refreshing addition. Not the typical damsel in distress or convenient love interest, which is normally the case in such movies, Stewart portrays Madeline as an equal to Roy's braggadocios Nathan. Stewart owns her role, clearly making the story more likable and unlike other 'Love Story' films, memorable."_

Lucas finished reading and waited for a response from Miley. She was uncharacteristically quiet. "Well...?" he began to question, only to be interrupted by Miley screaming on the other end. Lucas laughed as he pulled the phone from his ear and listened to Miley's enthusiastic reaction. "Your star is rising Miley Ray!"

* * *

  
Two hours later, the incessant tapping on the door woke Miley up from her nap. "Come in!" she called out groggily and watched Drew enter her trailer. "Do they need me out there?" she wondered.

"No," Drew shook his head. "Not now. But it'll probably be another long night."

"Great," Miley muttered. She continued to lie down on the couch and looked at Drew sitting on the chair across from her. "So what brings you by here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go over our final scene."

"Yeah, sure." Sitting up on the couch, she smoothed her hair and reached over to the table to grab her script when an envelope tucked underneath fell onto the floor. "That's weird," Miley mumbled as she picked up the envelope. She opened it and unfolded the paper inside. Instantly, she gasped at the sight and threw it down in disgust.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Drew asked curiously. He picked up the letter and after a quick look, he brought his attention to Miley and looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"How did that get in here?" she questioned with little emotion. "I thought this was over."

"You mean, you've received letters like this before?" Drew asked. "Have you called the police?"

"What are they going to do?" she asked skeptically.

"Maybe catch the sicko who is writing these threatening letters!"

"All they'll do is start a file. Do you think they plan on putting their energy into finding someone who sends threatening letters to a celebrity? What's the point?"

"So you can have piece of mind."

"Drew, I've received letters like this before. It's no big deal. Chances are they're not going to do anything."

"But what about that chance they do? This is serious Miles. You need to report this to the police."

* * *

  
Westbury Hotel  
London, England  
2:45 AM

Robbie was convinced he was dreaming, yet with each ring the telephone seemed more and more real than imaginary. With a heavy sigh, he reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Robbie Ray." he answered groggily.

"Robbie where are you?" the woman on the other end questioned.

Confused, Robbie Ray sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He ran his fingers roughly over his head and winced from the shrill in the woman's voice. "Susan?" he questioned skeptically.

"Yes, it's me Robbie Ray," she spat. "Now where are you?"

"Are you trying to tell me you called me in the middle of the night to ask where I am?" he asked and could immediately picture the annoyed look she was giving him on the other end. "I'm in London," he finally replied. "Why?"

"Are you on an assignment?"

"Susan you know I can't tell you that," he told her and once again imagined her sour expression. "No," he replied, "I'm not."

"Good, because your daughter needs you."

"What? What's wrong with Miles? Is she okay?"

"Nice to see you're concerned."

"Susan, she's my daughter. Of course I'm concerned. Now what's wrong?"

"Miley Ray, your stubborn daughter refuses to get help."

"Help for what?"

"Over the last month or so, Miley has received a number of threatening letters. They appear to be from a stalker, someone who can access her on the movie set. This is a very serious thing Robbie."

"Has she gone to the police?"

"No. She's convinced they can't do anything."

"Chances are she's right. So you want me to investigate I'm assuming."

"I want you to be a father and protect your daughter. You clearly have the means to do so rather effectively. Don't you have an agent to spare?"

Robbie Ray searched his memory and only one person came to mind. "I do. He's actually on sick leave but he should be healthy now."

"Do whatever you can Robbie. This is important. Miley will not listen to reason. She's convinced nothing will happen, I know otherwise."

"I do, too. I'll take care of it Susan. No need to worry," he assured her. "I'll call you when I have more news."

Robbie Ray ended his call with his ex-wife and immediately called headquarters in New York. "Charlie, Robbie Ray here. I need to get back to the states ASAP, first flight you can get me on, I'll be ready." Moments later he received the particulars and began to pack for his 6:00 AM flight to New York. "Okay kid," he muttered, "I sure hope you can do this favor for me. I need to keep my little girl safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am now attempting to do three stories and I am contemplating putting my fourth one out here now too cause I just love it! =] I will see though...let me know your opinions! lol Anyways I hope you all are enjoying yourselves with my stories! ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

**_New York City  
Saturday, July 10  
1:02 PM_**

Lilly walked into the neighborhood restaurant and immediately saw her partner sitting at a table in the corner. With a slight limp, she moved strongly along. Her leg now in a brace to keep it stabilized after the intense regimen of physical therapy she had and continued to undertake over the last three months. Wearing a short sleeve blue and white striped shirt , matched with a pair of khaki shorts, Lilly tried her best to stay cool on the scorching day. She immediately got the attention of the waitress, requesting an iced tea to beat the heat before pulling out the wooden chair and extending her hand to Robbie, who readily took it for a hearty handshake.

"It's good to see you Robbie Ray." she grinned.

Robbie Ray patted her on the arm before watching Lilly take a seat on the other side of the table. "You look well kid," Robbie Ray said affably. "How's the leg holding up?"

"It's been a long road Robbie. Not easy having two surgeries. But at my last visit to the doctor he said it looks like the bone is healing properly this time around. I still have to wear the brace for another two weeks as a precaution."

"Well good. I'm glad you are able to move forward from this injury. We'll be chasing the bad guys soon won't we kid?"

Lilly chuckled in response. "Yeah, I guess so. Now, don't tell me you traveled on the red-eye from London to check on my leg." She paused a moment as the waitress placed the glass of iced tea before. Raising the glass to her lips, her hands enjoying the contrast of the cool glass, dripping with condensation. "What's up?" she muttered before taking a long sip.

Robbie Ray took a moment before he removed a single sheet of paper from the folder he had resting before him. He handed it to Lilly. "I need your help."

Lilly looked over the paper and then looked back up at Robbie Ray in confusion. "What is this?"

"I need a favor Lilly."

She stared at the paper once again. It was routine before a case to receive a profile of the suspect. Every time Lilly stared at the profile she tried to find something different, but she was unsuccessful. All that happened was she grew more confused. For the life of her she couldn't understand why Miley Stewart's profile was now before her.

"It's not what you think kid," Robbie began to explain. "She's a victim, not a suspect."

"What happened?"

"She's being stalked and threatened. It started off with a couple of letters and a phone call. It was dismissed by the LAPD as a one time thing. So she changed the phone number and never heard anything for maybe a month. Now the letters are coming more frequently. The first few were simple 'big fan' and obsessive love type of things that are common for celebrities. But the last five or six have been threatening letters."

"How are these letters sent?"

"Originally, they were typically mailed, but now they're being placed in her trailer at the studio lot, make up chairs at photo shoots, and I fear it's only a matter of time before either one his left in her home or she crosses paths with the sick son of a bitch as he's leaving a note."

"Well Robbie, what do you expect me to do with this information? You said you needed a favor."

"I do." He looked Lilly straight in the eye. Fatherly concern was more than evident in his eyes, which always harbored so much pain and longing for his family. "I want you to protect my little girl."

Lilly didn't react. She sat there somewhat dumbfounded. She wasn't a field agent now, the agency wouldn't let her. She wasn't ready so the last two months she was stuck at headquarters doing surveillance, wire taps and reviewing files, nothing she liked but it kept her occupied and close to what she loved.

Sensing her hesitancy, Robbie Ray continued. "Look kid, this is serious. So much so that my ex-wife called me to do something about it. Miley will never want my help directly, she hates me and I have to live with that but that doesn't mean I can't do my part as her father, for once. I trust you and I know that you, better than any other agent, can keep her safe."

"Robbie, I don't know what to say." Lillu paused and looked up at the ceiling, her mind reeling with thoughts and she desperately tried to harness them into coherency. With a deep sigh she looked at Robbie Ray once more. "I don't know if I can," hse said truthfully. "I'm not a 100% yet. I walk with a slight limp. What if I have to chase a guy? Physically I am not ready. You know I would do anything I could for you Robbie Ray. You've been a great partner and mentor to me."

Lilly paused, this was difficult for her to say no to the man who was in so many ways a father to her. Robbie Ray had seen the potential in Lillu as a teenager, when everyone had dismissed her as never amounting to much in life. She owed everything to him, how could she turn down his request?

"Besides, is this really a job for an agent?"

"Kid, I'm asking you this favor because you're sharp, you've got the best instincts out there, and I've trained you myself. There isn't anyone I trust more. Now, I hear what you're saying and your concerns are very legitimate and warranted, but you know you're up for it physically. You know that," he repeated sternly. "You also knew you were coming here for an assignment. Like you said, what other reason would I take a red-eye from London? Now, forget that this client is my daughter, who you've never met and who I haven't talked to in years. Put aside the fact that I think of you like the son I never had. So let's suppose headquarters put this case before you instead of me and you took those other two scenarios out, what would your answer be then?"

Lilly didn't hesitate. "I'd take it."

"That's what I figured."

"Alright, I'm on it. Whose my contact?"

"We'll work out those details after lunch," Robbie told her, as he spotted the waitress approach them with two plates in her hands. "I went ahead and ordered for you."

* * *

**_Sunday, July 11  
6:02 AM_**

The next morning, Lilly was on the first flight out to Los Angeles. With the light from the small bulb above streaming down onto her seat in Coach, Lilly read through the file once again. With copies of all the letters he tried to find a pattern consistent amongst them all that may provide some clues as to who was responsible. Whoever it was, Lilly realized he or she was no amateur. The work was neat and clean. The lab had found no traces of fingerprints, residue, or any type of substance unique to a particular region, the work was immaculate. Lilly knew she had her work cut out for her, which meant the assignment would be longer than originally anticipated. However, she couldn't say that bothered her too much.

As she stared at the picture of the beautiful brunette, she was already enjoying the fact that she would be working with her. The profile before her read like an article in an entertainment magazine.

Her full name was Miley Ray Stewart. She was now twenty two, but would celebrate her twenty-third birthday in November, only four months away. An actress by training, she had starred in a number of children's roles in the theaters of Chicago as a child, and then attended the Performing School of the Arts to hone her skills. Singing had always been a passion of hers, and at sixteen, Miley had gotten her break as a singer, which led to her first album release at seventeen. It turned out to be a hit, and that led to her touring with bands like the Jonas Brothers and Taylor Swift. It was such a breakthrough performance she became the 'Queen of Teen' before she was nineteen. At twenty two, she had already released five albums, and was starring in a new movie.

Lilly closed the folder and put it away. With a flick of the wrist, she turned off the light above and reclined in her seat to relax. She wasn't sure what this assignment would bring, but she did know it would bring its fair share of challenges.

* * *

**And this is when you let your reviews flow... =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am going to have to say that I am rather proud of myself for getting all these posted! I would also like to say that I miss all the Liley stories!!!! Where have they gone????  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

**_Los Angeles  
Sunday, July 11  
9:34 AM_**

Lilly arrived in Los Angeles and quickly joined the hustle and bustle of the west coast city. She stepped out of the airport and slipped on her sunglasses to shield her eyes from the bright morning sun. Turning her head slowly to the left and then to the right she soon spotted her contact approaching her in a sleek top-down convertible, silver like a bullet, and probably just as fast Lilly thought to herself. With a couple steps to the curb, she went to the car and threw her bag in the back seat before opening the door and dropping down in the low, leather bucket seat.

"What's up Lilly?" his contact asked enthusiastically.

"Hey Oliver. It's good to see you." she smiled, "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. Welcome to LA!" he grinned. He shifted gears and zipped through the traffic outside the airport, sending them quickly on their way.

"So Oliver, what do we have?" Lilly asked.

"We've got a nice set up for you. We have all the files from the LAPD, the letters and all of that are being analyzed again by our forensics team, and we have the best surveillance gadgets if I do say so myself."

"What new toys have you created?" Lilly asked curiously. That's how she knew Oliver, actually that was how every ISA agent knew Oliver, he was the technological guru and wizard, coming up with creations other intelligence agencies wished they had. All those off the wall contraptions in spy movies were simply an exciting challenge to Oliver to create and that's why he was the best.

"I've got a few things brewing, but nothing you'll have to use. You have a basic bodyguard mission Lilly. All you need to do is trust your instincts and keep an eye on the client... which is not a bad gig if you ask me."

Lilly chuckled in response. "Remember she's Robbie's daughter which means hands off."

"If you say so, but technically aren't all clients supposed to be hands off."

"There are exceptions sometimes," Lilly said with a sly smirk. "But Miley Stewart is definitely off limits," she somewhat lamented. "She is hot though... really hot."

"She's going to be even hotter when you meet her."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a bad joke," Oliver confessed. "See, she's on a photo shoot and you're expected to meet her there... in the desert."

"A photo shoot?"

"Yep, that's where we're going. Hope you're ready for a road trip."

* * *

**_Mojave Desert  
11:03 AM_**

Nearly an hour and a half later Lilly arrived at the photo-shoot with Oliver. Parked some distance away from where the work was taking place, Lilly hopped out of the car and as soon as she closed the door she noticed a man walking briskly toward him. The displeased expression on his face indicated to Lilly that this was the man she was supposed to meet. He looked none to happy to see Lilly. Dressed in a well-tailored dark blue suit, with a light blue and white striped open collar shirt, he walked as if he were on a mission. His dark hair was smoothed back with far too much hair gel that caught Lilly somewhat off guard and added to the slick image he seemed to be trying to convey.

Lilly began to meet him halfway. She took a few steps towards him, which caused the man to frown even more than before.

"What in the hell is this? Miley is forced to have some bodyguard and they send a gimp?"

Lilly easily grew defensive. She hadn't flown clear across the country and drove over an hour in the hot California sun to be insulted by this guy. "I'm not too gimpy to put my foot up your…"

"Ok, ok, ok," Oliver immediately intervened with an uneasy laugh. He stepped in between the two people and extended his hand to the stranger. "I'm Oliver and this is Lilly Truscott. I'm guessing your Lucas."

Lucas stared at his hand and sighed heavily before taking it for a strong handshake. "Yes, I'm Lucas Roberts, Miley Stewart's agent. She is in the middle of a shoot right now, so she can't be disturbed but she is expecting you."

"That's fine," Lilly commented. "I'll have plenty of time to set some ground rules with her later."

"Look, anything you have to say to Miley you can tell me. The least amount of time you spend with her the better."

This guy is really pushing his luck. "Lucas," Lilly tried to say calmly, but knew she was failing.

"Do I detect an accent?" Lucas interrupted. "New York it sounds like."

"I grew up in Brooklyn," Lilly explained. "But that's not the point. I've been assigned to protect Ms. Stewart, so I have to develop a working relationship with her... one-on-one; so that means you can't be the go between. That's how I work."

"That maybe so Lilly but Miley doesn't want you here."

"That's not my problem. Her mother requested the help of the ISA and her father has arranged for me to be her bodyguard and for Oliver to handle security surveillance. We are professionals so respect that we know what we're doing. We have been in situations you can only dream of and this is honestly something neither of us are excited about but we have a job to do."

Lucas glared at Lilly angrily, not wanting to back down but knew he had no choice in the matter, the look of determination on Lilly's face told him he had no chance of winning this battle. "Fine." He glanced at the elaborate set up for the photo shoot a distance away. "You might as well come and see what's happening." he mumbled and began to walk away.

"Friendly guy." Oliver commented to Lilly. They both shrugged at Lucas' surly behavior and followed him to where the others were gathered. This was something new to Lilly. She saw the crew assembled, holding different things or doing various tasks, but in the midst of it all she saw a petite figure posing and she moved closer to get a better look.

Lilly and Oliver found a spot to stand, giving them a relatively clear view of what was happening. "I guess I'll have to get used to this right?" Lilly said to Oliver, then brought her attention to what was happening and she felt her heart stop. She had seen pictures and saw her on television, but nothing could have prepared her for the first time she set her eyes on Miley. She was even more beautiful, something she wouldn't have thought possible before. Her chocolate brown hair fell down in bouncy curls against her shoulders. Her skin possessed a gentle glow from being kissed by the sun. She was petite in stature but had a presence that made her seem bigger than she was, Lilly could sense the attitude and determination in her, but at the same time she appeared to be a free spirit as well. Then there was that brilliant smile she flashed as she had fun with the camera. Lilly was mesmerized, simply spellbound by her.

Lilly continued to watch somewhat hypnotized. Miley was beyond gorgeous and she instantly wondered how she could remain professional throughout this assignment. She turned and walked a few steps away. Reaching into her pocket she pulled her pack of cigarettes and didn't hesitate to light one. She soon relaxed after a stream of smoke escaped from her lips, but the relaxation was only temporary. Her body tensed as she heard a woman fussing incessantly, the shrill in her voice was almost too much to bear. After a long drag, she turned to see that beautiful creature walking toward her with tremendous attitude. God, she's gorgeous when she's angry. She knew she was in for a definite challenge.

"Is she the one?" Miley asked Lucas who followed close behind her. She soon stood before Lilly and frowned as she continued to smoke. "Put that out!" she ordered.

Taken aback by her tone, Lilly looked at her curiously. "What?"

"The cigarette. Put it out."

"I'm not finished." she argued.

"I don't like people smoking around me."

"Then go back to where you were and I'll stay here then we'll talk later. How's that sound?" she suggested in a condescending tone.

"Don't you dare patronize me!"

"Well, I don't respond well to people ordering me around." she explained.

"I didn't ask you to be here. I agreed for my mother's peace of mind, but that doesn't mean I have to like having someone like you around, especially someone Robbie Ray picked. I hear you're his partner."

"Yes, I am your father's partner."

"I don't have a father," she spat. Swiftly, she turned on her heels and began to walk away. "And put out that cigarette!"

Lilly's eyes narrowed in on her as she walked away. Lucas approached her, holding a bottle of water in his hand, he took a sip to beat the heat before he spoke to Lilly.

"I'd say that went well." Lucas said with an arrogant grin.

Lilly's eyes shifted from watching Miley's cute form walk away to the smarmy man before her. "Very." she muttered and promptly pushed her cigarette in the opening of the bottled water Lucas held. Without another word said Lilly walked away toward the set, leaving a dumbfounded Lucas behind and officially beginning her assignment as a bodyguard. She had a feeling it would be the most challenging assignment she would ever have as an ISA agent.

**

* * *

**

Let your reviews flow! =]

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are reading this story as well as my other ones! Sorry that I have not updated soon, college is a lot of work. =[ And on top of that my wisdom teeth are getting pulled tomorrow! WOOT! Well once I am better there will be more updates. I promise.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

_**The Palace Nightclub  
Sunday, July 11  
10:38 PM  
**_  
Lilly was already miserable. It had been a long day, and all she had managed to do was bicker with the new client and then spend an awkward ride back to Los Angeles from the desert in Miley's limousine. Lilly sat across from Miley with Lucas sitting next to her and staring at Lilly accusingly the entire time. It was an hour and a half of tension, after a long drawn out day. She expected that they would return to Miley's home. When they returned to LA, it was already late, she was looking forward to settling down into her room and calling it a night but then Miley decided she was ready to go to a club, and Lilly was floored.

She walked around, keeping a glass of club soda in her hand and taking the occasional sip while she continued to keep her eyes on Miley. She was working on her third drink and partying like it was a Saturday night, not a Sunday. Lilly was exhausted and keeping an eye on the gorgeous brunette who couldn't stand her wasn't exactly her idea of a good time.

"You're new to this aren't you?"

Lilly turned to see a muscular man standing before her. Wearing a tight black tank top that fit snugly to accentuate his physique, his bulging biceps were in clear view. With short black hair slicked back, he raised a curious brow, and a sly smirk adorned his brown skin face.

"That obvious?" Lilly questioned with a friendly smile.

"When you've been around like I have you can spot the newbie's." He extended his hand to Lilly who readily took it. "I'm Brandon Anderson."

"Lilly Truscott. Good to meet you."

"Same here. So who do you have?" Brandon asked as they both surveyed the crowd.

"Miley Stewart," Lilly responded. "You?"

"Joannie Palumbo... the singer. She's over there." he pointed with the hand that held his bottle of beer.

"She doesn't mind you drinking on the job?"

"What are you talking about?" Brandon scoffed. "We're not cops... or are you?"

"Close but not quite," Lilly answered. "So how did you get into this?" she asked wanting to switch topics. She really didn't want to discuss her role in the ISA.

"Short story is I was a running back for the Steelers for two years until I blew out my knee for good and there went my career. With my size and the fact that I love to give guys a bruising, this seemed like the best fit. Signed up with a security agency and next thing I know I'm going to after-parties like this. It's the good life," he commented with a charming grin. After taking a swig from his bottle, he glanced at Lilly. "Now, how in the hell did a little girl like you get a gig with the infamous Miley Stewart?"

"Infamous? I didn't realize she had such a reputation." Lilly commented, "As for my size, trust me I can handle myself."

Brandon simply chuckled in response. "Look, here's the deal. These folks work crazy hours and can party until dawn and go on set or to the studio a couple hours later like nothing ever happened. Welcome to LA Lilly. This is a different world. There are no rules for them and from what I've heard, Miley isn't exactly the biggest party girl or troublemaker out there but she can definitely hold her own. But I'm sure you've figured that out."

Lilly gazed out into the crowd to see Miley dancing amongst a group and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by her. She was very drawn to her. She was a free spirit, that was more than obvious, but she also had a fiery temper that she witnessed at the photo shoot. "She's definitely something." she finally commented.

* * *

_**Miley's Home  
Monday, July 12  
12:23 AM**_

Lilly followed Miley quietly through her lavish home carrying her bags in her hands. Miley barely spoke to Lilly and after watching her act so carefree at the club Lilly knew she had a lot of work cut out for her. She was careless and didn't seem to be concerned that she needed to be cautious. Lilly decided they would have a serious talk about it in the morning after she had slept, but when Miley led her toward the back door and walked out, she immediately had to protest.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked, refusing to walk outside.

"I'm taking you to the pool house." Miley said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"The pool house? As in away from this house?"

"Right... by the... Pool." she said, speaking slowly and deliberately in a snobbish manner.

Lilly's eyes narrowed in on her, annoyed by her tone. "Why?"

"Where else are you going to stay?" she asked with tremendous attitude. "I'm being forced to have you around, I don't need to make you comfortable."

"But I need to be close by... as in, I need to be in the house. If I have to, I'll crash on the couch."

"Like hell you will," Miley scoffed. "It's the pool house or nothing, especially if you continue that nasty smoking habit of yours. I don't want you doing that in my home. Hell, I don't want you doing it out there either."

Lilly put her hands up in defeat. "Fine."

A small smile of satisfaction came across her face. "I knew you'd see it my way. Well, it was great to meet you," she said insincerely. "Tell dear old daddy thanks but no thanks, I don't need his help. I'm tired, so you can see yourself out."

Lilly watched in confusion as she began to walk away. She's a piece of work. "Hold on a minute sweetheart," she said, her New York accent thickening on the last word. A smug look swept across her face when she turned around. Miley's blue eyes were fierce and Lilly could tell she was ready to spit fire. "You misunderstood me. I have a job to do and I intend to do it. You may have some issues with Robbie Ray..."

"ISSUES?" she interrupted angrily.

Lilly quickly put her hand up to stop her from continuing her outburst. "I'm talking honey," she said condescendingly. "Like I was saying, you may have some issues with Robbie that's fine, but they're not mine so don't try and bring me into the middle of it. It's not going to happen. But what will happen is I'm going to stay in one of your guestrooms in the house." She saw Miley begin to protest and quickly stopped her. "AND... as a compromise I'll get the patch, I'll chew gum, whatever I have to do... but I have to stay in the house. That is not up for negotiation. Okay?" It took every ounce of strength for Lilly not to laugh at Miley's look of extreme dissatisfaction. She couldn't help but to continue to press the issue further. "So where's my room?"  


* * *

  
**_Tuesday, July 13  
8:23 AM_**

Lilly was hardly able to sleep that night and woke up craving a cigarette. In order to relieve the stress she took an early morning jog and returned to Miley's home with a small package from a nearby mart. She arrived to see Miley up with a cup of coffee in hand and shuffling her fuzzy slipper clad feet along the floor. At seeing Lilly, she cut her eyes at her and tried her best not to acknowledge her presence, but it was difficult. Lilly wore a grey t-shirt that molded to her frame and a pair of short navy blue soccer shorts. With every glance, Miley was more and more mesmerized by her physique. Lilly was aware of her occasional glances but it never really fazed her. She began to make her way up the stairs.

"We'll need to set some ground rules," Lilly muttered as she disappeared up the stairwell.

"I bet." Miley mumbled in response and continued to sip her coffee, catching an occasional glance of her as she walked away.

About half an hour later, Lilly had showered and dressed, ready to start her day and talk to Miley but she needed some assistance. She pulled out the few items she purchased at the nearby mart and sighed. Tearing into the first box, she quickly read over the directions and peeled back the patch then placed the adhesive onto her upper arm. Already getting more anxious, she opened the other package and immediately popped a piece of gum into her mouth, chewing rapidly to control the craving but her nerves were still shot.

Grabbing her cell phone she was soon awaiting an answer on the other end while she chewed her gum frantically. When Robbie Ray answered she seemed to calm down a bit. "Robbie, it's Lilly."

"Lilly, how are you kid? I heard you made it to LA safely. I got a brief report from Oliver about what you're planning to do."

"Yeah, I'm here, trying to keep up."

"How are things? How's Miles?"

"Well, your Miles is... um... well she's a piece of work. I'm actually about to talk to her and set some ground rules, but it's not going to be an easy task. She doesn't want me here and we've barely spoken. When she does it's to bicker with me over something like smoking, which by the way she's forced me to quit in order to stay in her home."

"It is a bad habit kid."

"Robbie that's not the point!" Lilly snapped.

"I'm sorry Lilly," Robbie Ray chuckled. "It's just that despite everything I do know my daughter and I know how difficult she can be. She is just like her mother in that respect. But I didn't want to tell you that upfront and discourage you from taking the assignment. Point is I have faith in you kid. Miley will come around eventually, just be patient and in the meantime, do your job. Keep her safe."

With those words, Lilly's conversation with Robbie Ray ended and she looked for Miley. She wasn't surprised to see her in her robe and fuzzy slippers like before with a cup of coffee in her hand. Sitting at the kitchen table, she looked through the newspaper and didn't look up to see Lilly enter the room.

Lilly poured herself a cup of coffee, quickly making herself comfortable in Miley's home and took a seat at the table, across from the brunette. Lilly watched her closely, seeing her pay attention to the paper and obviously choosing to ignore her.

"Would you stop staring at me?" she finally said, but continued to keep her head buried in the periodical.

"I was wondering how long you were going to ignore me."

"Trust me, I can continue without a problem." she muttered.

"That's fine, but we do need to set sound ground rules. I do have a job to do and I've agreed to try my hand at quitting smoking." She lifted her sleeve to reveal the patch on her bicep. "I'm trying to see if this does me any good," she said with a light chuckle that quickly faded when Miley didn't raise her head to see what she was trying to show her. "Okay," she mumbled. After a brief pause she continued when she turned the page of the newspaper, and continued to read intently. "Look, I know this isn't an ideal situation for you. This must be hard, but we have to develop some sort of rapport. We've started off on the wrong foot but..."

"Forget this wrong foot shit. I don't want you here," Miley forcefully interjected. For the first time she looked up at Lilly. Her blue eyes were fierce with great intensity. "Forget this being hard and not being ideal. I do not need your help."

"Then why in the hell did you agree to have me here?" Lilly asked angrily.

"I didn't have a choice. But since you are here, let me tell you what my ground rules are... stay out of my way."

"That's a problem considering I'm your bodyguard. Let me tell you something, this is how it's going to work and there's no point in arguing, because I have a job to do and I'm not letting you get in my way of doing it correctly. You'll just have to live with that... Miles."


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday, July 14  
9:41 AM

The next morning came and Lilly hoped that things would be better between her and Miley, but she wasn't too hopeful. Yesterday after she had explained to her what precautions she needed to take to be careful, they argued at length and then didn't speak for the rest of the day. Lilly went with her to a few meetings she had and introduced herself to the people with whom Miley associated herself with. Since Miley didn't want her there she barely acknowledged her yet alone told others who she was, so Lilly took on that responsibility for herself.

Tonight would be a test. She was convinced of it. Miley had plans to attend a movie premier, a very high profiled event for her latest movie, The Desperate Kingdom of Love. Lilly wasn't too pleased about it, but she and Oliver were very prepared. Oliver had surveillance taken care of and was handling security behind the scenes. For the time being, Lilly started her morning with her typical routine. Pleased to find out Miley had a personal gym, she made her way to the spacious room and began her workout.

Miley made her way to the kitchen to have her first cup of coffee, and saw the evidence that Lilly had already been in the kitchen. A newly washed juice glass sat in the dish drain by the sink. She had to admit she was at least a respectful houseguest even though her presence irked her tremendously. Then she heard a clanking sound from down the stairs and realized that Lilly was in the exercise room. For whatever reason, she felt compelled to see what the blonde was doing.

She eased down the stairs and found herself quickly mesmerized as she watched Lilly bench-pressing a hefty amount of weight and noticed how her impressive biceps flexed from the repeated action. Miley's eyes then surveyed Lilly's chest, tensing from each repetition. Her pectorals tightening, abdominal muscles contracting and as she lay on her back on the bench, Miley couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Convinced that Lilly did not know she was there, she continued to stare and moved down the stairs while the sounds of her deep breathing and the movement of the weights against each other filled the air. She was incredibly turned on by her physique, she couldn't deny the physical attraction but that didn't negate the fact that she detested the reason she was there. Besides, all they did was argue. She bickered at her and she didn't hesitate to come back at her, she didn't back down like other people she knew. It was a different dynamic that in many ways she liked but mostly didn't, because she felt she was losing control, the one thing she hated most.

"Can I help you with something?" Lilly asked, snapping Miley out of her daze.

She quickly ended her fantasizing and watched as Lilly continued her workout. She continued to walk down the stairs. "I see you haven't wasted any time making yourself at home." she commented with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't want to break my routine," she explained. She placed the bar back in its place and she raised herself from off the bench. Grabbing a nearby towel, she wiped the sweat from her face then chugged from the bottle of water she had. Lilly noticed Miley catching the occasional glimpse of her chest and a smug look came across her face. "Besides, I didn't think you'd mind," she told her and stood up from her seat. Picking up her sweatshirt, she put it on and made her way toward Miley at the bottom of the staircase. "Maybe we can work out sometime. I can teach you a few self defense techniques... just in case."

"If I do that then I won't need you around anymore." she quipped.

"Hardly," she muttered. "But seriously if you..."

"Whatever." she dismissed and went up the stairs.

Lilly followed her and tried to continue the conversation. "Are you ever going to be civil towards me?"

"Maybe when you decide to leave. For now, I don't want you being confused and actually think I want you around."

"You sure are a stubborn girl Miles."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me Miles. You don't know me well enough to act so comfortable with such a… a… stupid nickname."

They parted ways at the top of the stairs. Miley walked toward the kitchen and Lilly continued her trek to the next level. "Such a little princess." she muttered.

"What?" Miley quickly asked, growing angry at her insinuation.

"Nothing... Miles." she added under her breath.

5:19 PM

Lilly finalized plans with Oliver for the evening while Miley was being quaffed and perfected for the event. As the two agents went over logistics for the evening, Lucas arrived, well tailored in a designer suit. With a no nonsense look about him he interrupted Lilly and Oliver's conversation by throwing a large envelope onto the counter, atop their paperwork.

"Hello to you, too," Lilly said sarcastically. She looked at Lucas with an icy glare and picked up the envelope that was previously slammed down. "What's this?"

"Open it. Doesn't look like you're doing your job... Agent." Lucas told her through clenched teeth.

Angrily, Lilly stood up from her seat and stared at Lucas, her dark eyes fierce with intensity. "You know I'm just about sick of your attitude."

Lucas flashed an arrogant grin in response. "The feeling is mutual then. But our dislike for each other pales in comparison to our concern for Miley's safety." He watched Lilly open the envelope and revealed the letter inside. "The bastard is at it again," Lucas continued. "Miley doesn't need this, especially tonight... this premier is a very big deal, and she needs to be safe."

"She will be," Lilly assured. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Lucas forcefully grabbed Lilly's arm as she began to walk away. Lilly whipped around and stared at Lucas's hand clutching her. She pulled her arm out of his hold and she took on a defensive stance.

"What are you going to tell her?" Lucas asked.

"I've been assigned to protect her, I think it's my job to let her know what is going on. She needs to know what type of threat she is under."

"And worry her? I don't think so. You just go on making your plans and let her enjoy this evening."

"I don't take orders from you Lucas, and God willing I never will. Miley is my responsibility and she needs to know. Keeping someone safe not only requires that I be ready and alert, but so does she." With those words she marched up the stairs on a clear mission and rapidly knocked on the door. Almost instantly the door flew open and Miley stood in the doorway in a revealing dress that left Lilly speechless. She gawked for a moment, her blue eyes quickly viewing the plunging neckline, curves hugged by silken fabric, and golden stems exposed from a short hem inches above the knee. She was flawless and...

"What do you want?" she asked sourly.

...and sheer perfection.

Lilly soon found her voice as she continued to stare at her gorgeous face. "Um... I need to talk to you." she managed to say.

Miley placed her hand on her hip and didn't budge from the doorway. "Well?"

"I hate to tell you this but another letter was sent today." Seeing her eyes suddenly flare in concern she immediately continued. "It seems to be from the same person, but I'm concerned about your plans for this evening. I really don't think it's a good idea to go to the premier."

"Out of the question." Miley immediately retorted. She went back into her room and continued to get ready.

Lilly watched as she put on her shoes, silver and shimmering with a T-strap, exposing her perfectly pedicured feet and a high heel to accentuate her shapely legs. Lilly found herself momentarily speechless once more, until she was caught staring. "I... I... um...," she stammered and tried hard to regain her senses. "I realize how important this night is but..."

"If you truly understood why this night is important you wouldn't be asking me not to go. This is my career you're talking about," she told er seriously. "Don't mess with it, I've worked too hard to get this far." Her blue eyes were piercing and sharp like steel.

There was nothing Lilly could say to change her mind about tonight and she was very much aware of it once her eyes met hers. Without further protest, she conceded and her mouth twisted into a partial smile. "I'll keep you safe," she stated confidently. "I'll be downstairs waiting for you."


End file.
